Snape's Daughter
by Queen Of the Damned3
Summary: If you thought Snape was a man with no past, and no family, you were wrong. He has a daughter, and now his dsughter piper, is coming to hogwarts. ANd when Voldermort takes over Hogwarts, him and Snape fall in love. Please review, thins is my first fanfic!
1. Chiller

Chiller  
  
By: Queen Of The Damned  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the best writer in the world, J.K Rowling, except Piper and Elisha, who are yes mine, (Named after me! My name is Piper if you're that dull) so don't sue me. I haven't made a dime off this. THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE!!! Okay, here ya go.  
  
A/N: This is just a story I wrote for absolutely no good reason. Its Harry/cho and ron/hermione, and Draco/Pansy Slash. It has most top do with Snape's history, and of course, his, well, you'll find out. I might keep writing it if people think its good. It has to do with evil people, (Voldermort, Duh) Love, and an evil little girl named piper. (It's in their seventh year and I'll just tell you this just incase your skeptical about this story, Voldemort and some of his other family make their appearance here.) And it's my first fanfic, so please review! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please also excuse all bad grammar. I suck at spelling, too.  
  
If you ever thought Severus Snape was a lonely man with no former life, no history, and no family, you were wrong. Very wrong. Severus Snape had a life, has a family, and now, all he has tried to keep hidden, is coming back to haunt him.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Why do I have to go? You still love me, don't you Elisha?" Piper whined. Elisha sighed, and then pulled her young daughter into a tight hug. "Yes. Always, Piper. Always." Tears started to weld up in her eyes, and she quickly tried to brush them away. She hastily got up and handed Piper her ticket. "This will get you to Hogwarts. Stay safe from strangers, and stick to your ticket. When you get there, a man with a long beard will greet you." She said softly. "Why won't you tell me why? I know I'm different. But I've always been different. And you still kept me then.why are you giving me away?" Piper cried. Elisha looked sadly at her nine year old. She looks so much like her father. Long black hair, just like Severus, hazel eyes, those are mine. Oh Severus, take care of her. Elisha though sadly. "I can't tell you.and I am NOT giving you away. I just can't keep you now. Times are getting tough, and this is no place for you to be when." She said. Piper looked up at her with teary eyes. They suddenly got curious. "When what happens?" She asked. Elisha shook her head. "Never you mind. Just remember what I told you. And BE MINDFUL of them. I'm not paying them to keep you, you know, so they could send you away if they wanted.and you certainly won't be coming back here." She said. She gave her daughter a tight smile. Her long slender vampire teeth stood out. "SO you ARE sending me away! I knew it.why won't you just let me be a vampire like you? Don't you care about me anymore?" She yelled. Now Elisha's eye's started flowing with tears. "Oh, Piper! You know I love you, darling! But I CAN NOT LET YOU STAY! Bad things will soon happen, and it is very much so for the better! Please, understand. I only want what's best for you." She stroked her daughter's hair. Then she gave her one last hug and pushed her toward the green fire. Piper grabbed some Floo powder, looked back one last time, and cried, "I love you mommy!" And with a swooshing pop, she was gone.  
  
Chapter One: Chiller 


	2. Reuntied

Snape's Daughter  
  
By: Queen Of The Damned  
  
Disclaimer: You know the story: All Characters belong to the best writer in the world, J.K Rowling, except Piper, who is yes mine, (Named after me! My name is Piper if you're that dull) so don't sue me. I haven't made a dime off this. THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE!!! Okay, here ya go.  
  
A/N: I will keep updating soon, and keep writing more if people think it is good. Remember, I RUN ON READER FEEDBACK! So please, review! Review! And oh ya PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I also am aware my chapters are short, but if I update daily, it doesn't make a difference. SO please, bear with me and just wait patiently until I let the next one out, okay! All reviews welcome, flames included. Remember, it 'constructive criticism'  
  
Chapter One: Family Time  
  
"Any minute now." Albus Dumbledore whispered, staring with Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and the newest defense against dark arts teacher, Professor Devini at the horizon. It was still dark outside, and Professor Severus Snape was glad; he had never any recollection of ever being this nervous in his life. He was finally going to meet Piper. Piper. His daughter, Piper. A shiver ran down his back. He hadn't wanted her to come at first. But then Dumbledore had insisted, and he had no choice. He also knew very little about her. Only that she looked like him, and was nine years old, a witch, and that in a few short minutes, he would be meeting her for the very first time.  
Ten minutes or more passed, until finally a small shape emerged into the light. The sun was slowly coming up, and so they could make out the small figure of a little girl. As she come nearer, a thin hand patted his shoulder. He let out a small shuddering gasp. "It will be all right Severus. Don't worry." Professor McGonagall said softly. When she finally came up to them, Severus let out a huge breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The girl did look like him.except those eyes. She had eyes like her mom. But now they were staring at him with interest. Only a Childs interest. "Ah, Piper. How nice to see you. I expect your ride was well." Dumbledore said to her, extending his hand. She shook it and replied, "Ya. Except my cat Lily-Bell got loose on the train and bit a bunch of people. But it's all-good. Isn't it Lily-Bell?" And when she said that, a small very tiny black cat popped out of her bag. "Mew!" A few teachers laughed awkwardly, and Dumbledore introduced her to them. "And this is Professor Snape. He teaches potions. He, Ah, will also be taking care of you and, err," He was lost for words. "I am your-father." Snape said gruffly. He didn't even look at her when he said it. There was a very silent pause, and then-"Well, its almost breakfast, so why don't we just step inside and have a spot to eat!"  
  
"Are you really my father?" Piper asked. Snape turned around and stared at her. What am I supposed to tell her? He thought. "Yes." Was all he could say? There was no need to explain. He wasn't feeling up to explaining how things become the way they were. "You do look like me.where were all this time? How come you didn't want to find me?" She asked. "We'll talk later. Just go to sleep." He blew out a candle and when she whimpered turned around and asked, "I don't have to read you a bed time story, do I?" She laughed. It was sweet and innocent. "No.but I just wanted to say.thank you for keeping me.Dad." And she fell back on her pillow leaving Snape confused and scared, but still very happy he had a daughter. 


End file.
